1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to precessional devices, and particularly, to a device and method which utilize precessional forces in a controlled manner.
2. Background of the Invention
Precessional devices operate on the principle that a spinning mass, such as the rotor of a gyroscope, will resist any deflection of its rotational axis. If the rotational axis is deflected, Newton""s Law of conservation of angular momentum dictates that the gyroscope will exert a precessional force at a right angle to the deflecting force. Precessional devices have performed a variety of functions in such diverse fields as navigational equipment and toys.
The present invention is briefly described as an apparatus and method of using precessional forces in a controlled manner.
In one aspect, the apparatus includes a first rotor spinning on a first spin axis and rotating around a rotational axis; and a second rotor spinning on a second spin axis and rotating around the rotational axis.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a first rotor spinning on a first spin axis; a second rotor spinning on a second spin axis; the first rotor rotating inside a first track assembly; and the second rotor rotating inside a second track assembly.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a first rotor spinning on a first spin axis; a second rotor spinning on a second spin axis; the first rotor rotating inside a first track assembly; the second rotor rotating inside a second track assembly; and wherein the first and second spin axes are located on substantially the same plane.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a first rotor spinning on a first spin axis; the first rotor including first and second flywheels; and the first rotor rotating inside a support structure.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a first rotor spinning on a first spin axis and rotating inside a first track assembly; and a second rotor spinning on the first spin axis.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a first rotor spinning on a first spin axis; a second rotor spinning on a second spin axis; and a transmission operatively connected to said first and second rotors.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a means for inputting a deflecting torque; and a means for substantially adding precessional torques about a first axis and substantially canceling precessional torques about a second axis.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a first means for producing precessional torques along a first axis and a second axis; a second means for producing precessional torques along the first axis and the second axis; wherein the precessional torques substantially add along the first axis and substantially cancel along the second axis.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a first means for producing precessional torques along a first axis and a second axis; a second means for producing precessional torques along the first axis and a second axis; and wherein the precessional torques create a variable resistance along said first axis.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a first means for producing a plurality of precessional forces acting on a first track assembly; a second means for producing a plurality of precessional forces acting on a second track assembly; wherein said first and second track assemblies are connected to form a support structure; a plurality of handles mounted to the support structure; and wherein the precessional forces created by said first and second means create a variable resistance at the plurality of handles.
In another aspect, a method includes inputting a deflecting torque through a plurality of handles; and pulling and pushing against a variable resistance along one dimension.
In another aspect, the method includes rotating a first rotor around a rotational axis; and rotating a second rotor around said rotational axis in an opposite direction.
In another aspect, the method includes rotating a first rotor around a track assembly; rotating a second rotor around a second track assembly attached to the first track assembly; and creating a variable resistance along one dimension.
In another aspect, the method includes rotating a first spin axle containing a plurality of flywheels around a first track assembly; rotating a second spin axle containing a plurality of flywheels around a second track assembly in an opposite direction; and outputting a variable resistance along a first axis and substantially canceling forces acting along a second axis.
In another aspect, the method includes turning a hand crank to input a first deflecting torque to a first rotor rotating in a first direction and a second deflecting torque to a second rotor rotating in a second direction within a support structure; and grasping handles attached to said support structure and inputting a third deflecting torque against a variable resistance provided by the first and second rotors.